Yoritomo Yashinko
Yoritomo Yashinko was a courtier of the Mantis Clan and student to Yoritomo Yoyonagi. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Family Yashinko's father was one of the Mantis clan's most successful and ruthless merchant patrons. Imperial Treasurer - Yoritomo Utemaro (The Conclusion, Part 2), by Shawn Carman Toturi III's Imperial Court Oracle of Thunder This year the newly known Oracle of Thunder, Mitsu, was presented to the Court by the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa. The Dragon courtiers were offended that Mitsu chose a Crane to make this announcement rather than a Dragon. It not improved the issue that a Temple to Thunder will be built in Crane lands. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Lost Ambassador An emissary of the Lost, Daigotsu Soetsu, was brought to the Imperial Court by Kisada to approach Toturi III. Soetsu put forth Daigotsu's demand to form a Great Clan from his followers in the City of the Lost to fulfill ultimate destiny of Fu Leng: to be just as his brothers and sisters and have a clan of his own. He also claimed that Fu Leng's centuries of aggression towards Rokugan was the result of brainwashing by the forces of Jigoku, and that the honor of Daigotsu was beginning to overcome that and would allow the Empire and the Lost to co-exist as peacefully as any of the other clans. Kisada was banished from the Imperial City, and might not return on pain of death. The Lost was made a guest of the Scorpion Clan, Doji Tanitsu should conduct all interviews with him, and the Emperor retired to his private chambers, to meditate upon the mysteries of Enlightenment and cast a final judgment over Soetsu's petition. Empress Toturi Kurako oversaw the court in his absence. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 2 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Wanderer In 1168 the Empire knew the Emperor Toturi III was not in seclusion as they had been lead to believe. He had spent the past few months traveling the Empire as a disguised wanderer in search of enlightenment and lately entered the Shadowlands. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi had requested all clans send a small force of warriors at Crab lands to join him in finding and protecting the Emperor. Yoritomo Katoa quickly gathered Tsuruchi guardsmen of the Mantis Estates at Toshi Ranbo, and travel papers. Yoyonagi and Yashinko did not support him, but Katoa retorted that he and his party would be the only Mantis group ready to rush to the Emperor's side, and the Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Naizen, would agree with Katoa's decision. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman After Katoa left the Imperial City Yoyonagi was the acting Mantis ambassador at court and Yoshinko her assitant. They met Sachina, one of the former Shogun's Advisors, who joined the Mantis after they supported the Shogun's rulership of Toshi Ranbo while the Emperor was absent. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Married at Winter Court - 1168 Yashinko attended Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168. Agasha Shouhei pursued an awkward, fumbling romance with her, and at the end of the Court they were married as part of a Phoenix-Mantis reconciliation treaty. Shouhei took the Yoritomo name and joined the Mantis Clan. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 3 Vacant Throne Yashinko saw the tension between Sachina and her lady the Mantis Ambassador Yoritomo Yoyonagi. In 1169 after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo Naizen appointed Yoritomo Singh at Court. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman Sachina was a skilled courtier, as she demonstrated when she succesfully grasped the Amethyst Championship to Yoyonagi. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Stewardship of Toshi Ranbo The Phoenix stewardship of the Imperial City proved difficult. The Lion and the Mantis both petitioned her for control of the city. Akodo Setai claimed the release of it toward the Lion, requesting their support on Toturi Shigekawa as new Emperor, and Yashinko desired her magistrates to aid the Phoenix to keep order in the city. Their debate grew heated, and the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai dismissed them and denied their petitions. Rulebook Story (Stronger than Steel), by Shawn Carman Emperor Candidate Yashinko discussed the Lion nomination of Toturi Shigekawa for Emperor in 1169 with Yoritomo Naizen. He thought the best Mantis candidate would be Yoyonagi, but Yashinko pointed out the favor of the Dragon of Thunder would lend weight to Naizen's candidacy. Stronger than Steel, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1169 Yashinko spent Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 in Kyuden Kumiko. She arranged for trade with Kaiu Taru. She also entertained the Voice of the Elemental Masters Shiba Yoma who attempted to dissuade the Mantis from continuing trade with both the Crane and Crab, fuelling the war between the two. Yashinko easily countered Yoma's arguments, and told him he was better off attempting to speak with the Crab or Crane. Winter Court: Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan She also entertained Kakita Komachi and Otomo Usharo. Honor's Veil, Part 2, by Nancy Sauer Celestial Tournament announcement In 1170 Yashinko and other members of the Imperial Court were blaming one each other about the Night of the Assassins. Shosuro Maru, now called the Voice of the Obsidian Moon, and Omen, the Voice of the Jade Sun, arrived to Toshi Ranbo. With the mark of Tengoku clearly shining in both of their souls they announced to all in Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen's court, that Lord Yakamo and Lady Hitomi had been expelled from the Heavens and the Jade Dragon and the Obsidian Dragon had became the new Sun and Moon. With the line of Toturi finished it was the will of the Celestial Heavens for there to be a new Emperor, who would be chosen through a tournament to be held at Seppun Hill similar to that held by the Kami at the Dawn of the Empire. The previous discussions were forgotten. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon Iweko I's Reign Voice of the Imperial Treasurer Shortly after the Celestial Tournament, Yashinko was approached by a pair of Emerald Magistrates (Tsuruchi Mochisa and Togashi Kazuki), informing her that her presence was requested at the largest Imperial storehouse. There she found Yoritomo Utemaro, the new Imperial Treasurer. Knowing that despite his own skills as a courtier, he would be 'tainted' in some's eyes for his association with the office, he asked Yashinko to act as his voice in the political arenas, a job she accepted. Yashinko thought her charge's conversation was tedious and banal, always pondering about koku, taxes and trade. Utemaro surprised her when he began to talk about the ebb and flow to the court, and that their duty was to learn the ways of those changing tides and ride upon them. Book of Water, pp. 75-76 War of Dark Fire Yashinko was attending winter court at Kyuden Bayushi when the Imperial Court was informed the Northern Towers of Flame had been overrun and destroyed by an army of yobanjins, in the opening phase of the War of Dark Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1172 Yashinko and Utemaro met the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn during the Destroyer War to inform he would be given the resources his forces truly needed. Utemaro could maintain an output level of that magnitude not long at all. Chosen by Fate, by Shawn Carman Mura Sabishii Toshi In 1173 the region of House of False Hope was overrun by Kali-Ma's invading forces. The defense of the area had been risked by the maneuvers of a small group of merchant patrons of the Crane, Mantis, and Unicorn Clan at Mura Sabishii Toshi, who were willing to jeopardise Scorpion holdings if there was profit in for them. They were exposed, confronted by Doji Kusari, who placed them under arrest in the custody of the magistrate Bayushi Saito. The village's trade industry was handed over to Yoritomo Yashinko on behalf of the Imperial Treasurer. The Destroyer War, Part 13, by Shawn Carman Aged Yashinko worked in the courts for her clan, despite her advanced age. Yoritomo Yashinko (Aftermath flavor) Colonies In 1199 she was sent to the Second City to assist Sachina during the negotiations with the Crane that followed the end of the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies. Upon her request Daidoji Sosuke, who began the war making the matter of a single duel an excuse to punish all of the Mantis trade in the area, was brought to answer for his crimes. Aftermath, Part 1, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Sachina was dismissed and Yashinko negotiated the punishment of Sosuke with Doji Iza, her Crane counterpart. Tsuruchi Yashiro was appointed as her yojimbo. Aftermath, Part 2, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Peace with the Crane A silent war initiated by the Fallen Tsuruchi Gombei put the Mantis in risk of retaliation by the recently restored Imperial Governor of the Colonies, Otomo Suikihime. Undone, by Seth Mason Tsuruchi Kaito, advisor to Yoritomo Hiromi himself, the Mantis Clan Champion, ordered to chase and kill this man. He also brought Imperial orders about dealing with the remaining gaijin in the Colonies. The survivors of the Ivory Kingdoms were to be treated as a single entity and dealt with as either a friendly nation or to be eliminated as a threat Age of Ivory, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Back in the Empire The Phoenix Clan spread the discovery that the Moto bloodline was cursed, drawing ill fortune. In front of Yashinko, her assistant Yoritomo Haruna, and Moshi Karuiko, the Kitsune Daimyo Kitsune Toshitaka confirmed the astrological report with the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Ikako, who would pass it to the Mantis Champion. Yashinko considered bloodline did not matter, but the deeds of man. Blood of Heaven, Blood of Earth, by Robert Denton Assuming the Mantis Leadership This year the Mantis Islands were overrun by a Shadowlands horde that appeared after the destruction of the Third Seal, killing her Lord Hiromi and his siblings. Yashinko assumed the leadership and ordered the Mantis Daimyo to gather at Cold Wind City any Mantis samurai in the mainland, to make a suicidal attempt to take back their homeland. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan External Links * Yoritomo Yashinko (Drums of War) * Yoritomo Yashinko Exp (Aftermath) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders